


The Hand That Feeds

by Cranksta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gavin, Eager To Please Beta Gavin, First Heat Omega Nines, Insecure Beta Gavin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nines, Sex Toys, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Someone told me Beta Gavin and Omega Nines and I just... had to.Enjoy!





	The Hand That Feeds

“-right?”

 

Nines focused suddenly, eyeing the detective out of the corner of his vision.

 

“Christ are you even listening to me? Your LED is giving a pretty huge fucking lightshow over there.”

 

Nines runs another diagnostic, inwardly frowning at the results that once again stated nothing was out of place. It meant what he was feeling was solely in his mind- a rather uncomfortable part of deviancy. 

 

Doubting yourself and your own sensations was not a pleasant thing.

 

Nines shifted minutely, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his lower back.

 

“I am fine, Detective. Merely running scheduled maintenance.”

 

Lying. A  _ beneficial _ part of deviancy. Androids were always capable of twisting truth- withholding facts and subtle redirection, but flat out lying was not possible until deviancy.

 

In this case, Nines rather appreciated being able to hide his phantom discomfort.

 

Gavin scoffs, but returns focus to the road. They are heading out to question a Mrs. Velasquez about the missing person’s report she had filed earlier that day. Her daughter- Vivian- had gone out with friends two nights ago and hasn’t been seen since.

 

This is what Nines should be focusing on, not whatever psychosomatic issue was currently causing the deep ache in his abdomen. The ache that didn’t even exist according to his scans.

 

Nines sat back further in his seat, breathing in the scents in the vehicle around him. Dust from the AC unit and dashboard, stale freshener from a pod underneath the seat, and Gavin himself. Gavin has always carried a pleasant scent with him- nothing too strong or offensive thanks to his Beta nature. A light sandalwood musk enhanced by the cologne he wore, the lingering of sweat and oiled leather on his jacket, the earthy scent of dried mud on his shoes.

 

It soothed him. Offered him something to latch onto without overwhelming him.

 

He’s not sure how Connor does it- Hank’s Alpha nature lent certain qualities. A deeper scent that could sometimes be considered cloying, easily ramped up when under stress. It didn’t  _ repulse _ him per se, but he didn’t like being assaulted with the scents that Hank and other alphas like him tossed around carelessly.

 

Connor seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, but Nines chalked that up to him being an artificial Omega. It’s in his interest to enjoy those features. Why it didn’t appeal to Nines’ own omega attributes was something he didn’t pay much attention to.

 

Nines knows the logic behind making them both omegas- better ease at negotiating and extracting information. Less threatening presence useful for encouraging human cooperation. The ability to use a heat for more advanced undercover information operations if needed. 

 

It made sense, though Nines was exceedingly grateful his nature was much more subdued than Connor’s. He had never had the misfortune of a heat or the gravitation to alphas that Connor did. Connor didn’t seem to mind all that much- finding comfort in his human and finding his place in the world. Nines was content to continue living life as he was.

 

Without distraction or anything urging him to act in ways he did not wish to.

 

Having a beta human partner helped keep things that way. Even if said beta was many times more impulsive and unpredictable than any alpha he knew. His presence wasn’t offensive the way an alpha’s could be. It could even be considered soothing at times.

 

And in this moment, Gavin’s presence did calm him.

 

Nines was jerked out of his self examination by the gentle stop of the car, signaling that it was time to continue with the case.

 

“Good to go, tin can?”

 

Nines frowned slightly at the jab, but nodded.

 

“Then let's go.”

 

===

 

An hour later as they’re getting back in the car, Gavin notices for the umpteenth time that day a twitch in Nines’ hands and the spiral of red-yellow-red-red-yellow for a few moments before settling again. Something is going on with the android and it’s not just because he’s running routine diagnostics or whatever the fuck. Routine diagnostics don’t happen multiple times a fucking day.

 

It’s not until they’re halfway back to the station that Gavin notices a new scent in the car, something musky and sweet. It pulls at something in his memory, but he can’t get a grasp on it until he hears a whine from the passenger seat, glancing over to see Nines wide-eyed and gripping his own knees hard enough to tear the fabric covering them.

 

Heat. The fucker smelled like heat.

 

“Nines? Hey, what the fuck-”

 

Nines jerked in his seat, eyes wide and LED spinning a violent red.

 

“Detective, I- I wish to go home. Something is wrong and I need to run advanced diagnostics.”

 

Gavin finds a shoulder to pull off onto, letting the car idle for a moment before turning to his partner.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re in heat.”

 

Nines opens his mouth as if to argue, closing it suddenly as his LED blinks a rapid red before settling on yellow.

 

“You appear to be correct, Detective. I am exhibiting signs of a heat.”

 

Nines’ hands are still twitching, clear signs of discomfort as the omega shifts nervously.

 

A thought hits him.

 

“Have you never had a heat before?”

 

The nervous twitching continues as Gavin waits patiently. The scent of heat isn’t too thick yet, but if  _ he _ can smell it then it’s probably farther along than he realizes. Probably been going on since that morning when Nines first started to get jumpy.

 

“No. I was designed to be able to control it, but it appears deviancy has changed that fact.”

 

Gavin stared.

 

“No shit.”

 

Nines’ nervousness finally made sense. Fucker had never had to deal with this before now.

 

“So what, this is your first heat?”

 

Nines leveled him with a withering stare.

 

“Yes.”

 

Sharp. Short. Defensive.

 

Gavin flicked the blinker, moving back out onto the road.

 

“Alright then. Home it is.”

 

Nines seemed to finally relax- well as much as he could.

 

All he had to do was get them both home, make sure Nines had everything he needed, then fuck off for a few days. 

 

Easy.

 

Or it would be if it weren't for the fact that apparently finally admitting what was happening to him meant Nines had free reign to squirm and make  _ noises.  _ Gavin did his best to ignore the omega having his first heat in his fucking passenger seat, but Nines made it almost impossible.

 

Yeah he was a beta- didn’t mean this shit went completely over his head or leave him unaffected. Just because he was a beta didn’t mean his fucking dick was dead or he was biologically incapable of responding to it. Especially when said omega was someone he’s been eyeing for a few months at least.

 

And they fucking lived together.

 

_ Wasn’t he just a lucky bastard today. _

 

“So uh. Do you have a partner in mind? Anyone I should call?”

 

Nines stiffened, turning quickly.

 

“No.”

 

Short and clipped. Gavin knew the “Don’t fuck with me.” tone from anywhere.

 

“Alright. No partners. Do you need to stop by anywhere for anything? Supplies?”

 

_ Whoo. Way to go, Gav. Great way to ask if your pretty fucking roommate needs anything to fuck himself with. _

 

_ “No.” _

 

Alright. No toys either. Great.

 

“Then what’s the plan? Because that sounds like a whole lot of suffering if you ask me.”

 

Nines was silent -as silent as he could be in this state- for a while before finally speaking rapidly as if desperate.

 

“I can induce a stasis to wait out the effects. Perhaps a soft reboot will clear the programming.”

 

Fuck. Gavin didn’t like that tone. Like he was desperate for it to stop.

 

“You know this is nothing to be scared of, right? It’s totally normal.”

 

_ A+ sex ed talk, Gav. He can look that shit up on the internet just fine. _

 

“It’s normal for  _ humans,  _ Detective. I am not human and unlike Connor- I have no wish to have these experiences.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Well, fuck. He didn’t think about that. That Nines might not want anything to do with this and feel like a prisoner in his own skin. There’s nothing he can do about that one.

 

The rest of the drive is quiet and tense, and Gavin sighs heavily when they pull into their parking spot and shut off the car.

 

Nines is out in an instant, already heading inside while Gavin tries to get his head on straight.

 

He’s still half hard from the scent of heat lingering in the car and doesn’t want to think about what it’s going to be like inside.

 

He just needs to make sure Nines is okay, pack his shit, and call Tina. That simple.

 

_ Yeah right. _

 

===

 

Nines is locked in his room, panting into his pillows and burning from the inside out when there’s a knock on his door.

 

_ “What?” _ , he grits out in annoyance.

 

He’s not going to open that door. Not going to face Gavin when he’s like  _ this _ and Gavin smells like something he wants to roll in for days on end. Not when the scent of Gavin’s arousal from the car is still heavy in his nose.

 

“I- uh. I’m heading out for a few days and thought you should know.”

 

The burning under his skin gives way as cold creeps down his spine.

 

“What?”, whining. Desperate. Nines cringes at the vulnerability of it.

 

Gavin shuffles noisily by the door.

 

“I’m heading to Tina’s. Call me if you need anything?”

 

Nines stays quiet for a moment, but knows Gavin is still waiting. Gavin wants out- he can understand that. He probably smells terrible to the beta stinking up his home like this.

 

Disgusting. He feels disgusting.

 

“Yes, Detective.”

 

Gavin doesn't answer, just moves away and Nines hears the front door latch before he collapses back onto the bed.

 

He's alone. That's not so bad.

 

He can do this.

 

Entering stasis is easy, and Nines sighs as relief sweeps over him as his processes shut down one by one. He can find a permanent solution later.

 

He just has to wait this one out.

 

Nines sets his startup time for 72 hours later and slips away into unconsciousness.

 

===

 

Gavin reaches for another beer out of the fridge while Tina screeches in the living room about whatever stupid shit the unwitting victims are doing in the campy horror movie they’re watching.

 

He’s still a little unsettled by the days happenings, but after a few hours of being at Tina’s he’s starting to relax. The other beta was good for shit like this and always had been- offering unquestioning support in whatever he needed. Especially if it involved drinking and blowing off steam doing stupid things. It helped having an ‘idiot-in-crime’ as Hank always said.

 

Fuck. He ought to get her a fruit basket or a case of beer or something for all the shit she does for him. Or like.. another one of those stupid chubby plants that she’s so fond of.

 

He’s really trying to notice stuff like that now. Appreciating what you have in life and shit like that. Being a better fucking person.

 

He grabs a second beer for Tina and heads back to couch, popping the caps and handing one over to the other beta.

 

“Sweet! Thanks, Gav.”

 

He mumbles an acknowledgment before settling back onto his pile of blankets on the couch.

 

If Tina noticed he was nesting, she didn’t way anything. She was good about things like that. Didn’t point out when he was acting for a mate he didn’t even have.

 

Has he tried before? Yeah. Sometimes against his better judgements. Alpha, beta, omega- he’s tried it all and watched it burn spectacularly every time. Some quicker than others- but usually ended the same way.

 

He wasn’t enough. Sometimes he was too much.

 

Wasn’t omega enough, wasn’t alpha enough, wasn’t stable enough. Cycles with a non-beta partner was a fucking nightmare no matter what he did. He’d spend a small fortune on whatever he needed to help his partner get their needs met and it always ended with them eventually going to someone else.

 

Someone they really needed. Someone with the things he couldn’t provide.

 

Eventually being a bitter asshole helped keep away any potential heartbreaks, but fuck he’d had a wild time.

 

For Nines though? He would’ve fucking tried. Failed miserably, but tried anyway.

 

The android had looked absolutely terrified though. Like his whole world was crashing around him. He could understand it of course- he’d probably go crazy too if it happened to him, but he had wanted to help.

 

Fuck, should he have contacted Connor? He supposed the RK800 was the closest thing to family that Nines had and that it might’ve been something he could’ve helped with. But Nines had made his want to be alone pretty clear. Comfort of any kind probably felt like an affront on the androids pride of self-control.

 

Yeah, he could understand that.

 

An elbow dug into his side suddenly, making him yelp and spit out his beer.

 

“Hey jerk, sorry to interrupt your ever-entertaining moping, but your phone has rang twice now and it’s going again.”

 

Gavin cursed, leaning forward and grabbing the cell from its space on the coffee table.

 

“ _ T-1000 _ ”, the ID read and Gavin cursed again, standing up and accepting the call. It’s only been a handful of hours, he’d expected Nines to isolate himself for the next few days at least.

 

“Nines?”

 

A high whimper greeted him, followed by what sounded like a sob.

 

“I-it didn’t work. Rebooting didn’t clear the routine and I can’t stay in s-stasis. I c-can’t stop it.”

 

Gavin wiped his hand across his face, breathing deeply.

 

He’s never heard Nines panic like this. Like a frightened and trapped fucking animal.

 

“Alright, that’s okay. You’re okay. Do you need anything? I could call Connor or like… Hank or some-”

 

“No! No alphas. Please, no alphas.”

 

Shit.

 

“Okay. Okay. No alphas, I promise. What do you need?”

 

Silence, another bought of high pitched whines that sounded so fucking wrong coming from Nines and tore at his chest all the same. Anxious rumpling of sheets before finally,

 

“You. Gavin,  _ please _ .”

 

Gavin’s jaw drops, a faint clicking sound coming from the back of his throat as he tried to speak and failed over and over again. Nines wanted him.  _ Him. _

 

_ Fuck, Gav wait a minute. Just because he’s asking for help doesn’t mean he wants to fuck, you prick. Probably just doesn’t want to be alone. _

 

“Y-yeah. Yeah okay. I’ll be home in twenty.”

 

A relieved cry, more anxious rumpling.

 

“Hurry,  _ please. _ ”

 

The line goes dead and Gavin is still standing there with his phone to his ear like an idiot.

 

He glances at the partially drunk beer in his hand and sets it down on the kitchen counter with a clack. It wasn’t a great beer anyway.

 

“So what was that all about, loverboy? Finally going back home?”

 

Gavin grimaced at Tina’s words, not feeling up to the jabs at the moment. Not when Nines sounded like he was being fucking torn apart from the inside out.

 

“Yeah. I guess so.”

 

Tina nodded, leaning back onto the couch.

 

“Fine. Leave me here with the shitty movies. I didn’t need you here anyway.”

 

A small smile crossed his face, appreciating the lack of interrogation. He knows he’ll get it later anyway. Tina never let anything slide if she could help it.

 

Packing up was easy, he’d hardly even changed into his lounge clothes in his time at Tina’s. He didn’t bother changing back considering his regular clothes still smelled like fucking heat from earlier.

 

===

 

Driving home was easy. Actually opening the front door was hard.

 

He could smell the heat leaking through the doorframe, promising an absolute sheet of it when he walked inside. A whine from inside forced him through it, Gavin unable to ignore the blatant distress.

 

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

 

“Nines?”, he called out as he dropped his things by the door, padding down the hallway.

 

Nines’ door was open, but his room empty as Gavin peered in.

 

“Nines?”, he called out a little more panicked. Where did he go?

 

Fuck- what if Nines had gone out and now was somewh-

 

A whimper broke through his thoughts, making him turn around and follow the sounds.

 

His own door was cracked and Gavin recoiled at the scent pouring out from it. Not unpleasant, but overwhelming. Synthetic in nature, but still enough to tell him exactly what was happening before he even opened the door.

 

Nines was curled up on his bed, shirtless and on his stomach, whimpering into one folded arm while another disappeared under his abdomen. The stutter in his hips hinting at only one thing and Gavin was suddenly very grateful he hadn’t changed back into his jeans.

 

“Nines?”

 

Watery blue eyes zero in on his and the whimpering gets louder, the grind of Nines’ hips getting more desperate.

 

Words seemed too much for the android, a broken static keen ripping through his chest instead. Gavin reacted quickly, toeing off his shoes and crawling into the nest that Nines had carved out of his bedding. He was careful to not touch, but Nines seemed to have other ideas, curling up into the curve of his chest and hiding his face.

 

Gavin could spot ripples of white on Nines’ skin. Signs of distress that told Gavin what he needed to know despite not being able to see his LED. Nines was leaning against him, legs carefully spread with a knee hooked over his as Nines worked himself under his loose sweatpants.

 

No.  _ Gavin’s loose sweatpants. _ Nines was wearing his clothes. The pair he’d used two days ago at the gym and tossed in his basket. They were a little short on Nines’ lanky frame, but hung loosely on his hips, allowing room for the desperate motions of his hand over his cock.

 

Nines was wearing his clothes, in his bed, getting slick all over them and it’s all Gavin can smell.

 

It takes a monumental amount of effort to tear his eyes away from the image of Nines jerking himself off. Even more effort to speak over the breathy moans Nines was using his chest to muffle.

 

“You alright, Nines? Need me to get you anything?”

 

Nines whines and there’s teeth in his neck, a sharp pain followed by soft lapping right over his gland and Gavin shudders. It’s possessive, Nines shoving his face into where his scent is seeping out of his skin.

 

“ _ Please _ .”

 

Nines shouldn’t want him. He’s not nearly enough for an omega- too subtle scented and too mild of a season partner. But Nines is covering himself in as much of him as he can get as if he’s everything he needs.

 

“Is it me, baby? You need more?”

 

Nines is surging up against him, forcing him onto his back and straddling his waist. His hand is out of his sweats finally and Gavin can see the slick covering it, smearing onto his sheets and spreading more of that strange synthetic scent that isn’t actually all that bad. If he were an alpha it might bother him, but he doesn’t have the same sensitivities and it just smells like it should.

 

Like an omega in heat.

 

The nagging at the back of his mind still chips at him.

 

Nines is grinding against him, all lithe power and need and Gavin feels painfully inadequate against him.

 

Nines deserves so much more than he can give.

 

“G-gavin.”

 

He’s startled out of his thoughts and reaches for Nines’ hips, guiding his movements.

 

“What do you need, Nines? I’ve got toys- I can get you anything you need.”

 

The LED at his temple spins red, a garbled whine at Nines’ lips.

 

“Need you. Only you.”

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

 

Nines is already palming him through his lounge shorts. He’s been hard since he fucking walked into the apartment and Nines is groping him eagerly. As if he’s good enough to satisfy his heat and ease the ache in his skin.

 

Gavin knows that Nines is fucking  _ wrong _ , but he’ll try. He’ll fucking try.

 

“Okay, okay baby.”

 

Nines’ LED flutters back to a cool yellow and Gavin knows he’s said the right thing even if he’s not doing the right thing. This is insanity in its purest form and he already knows how this is going to end.

 

How it’s ended before.

 

He can keep up, but not long enough. He can give everything he has, but still not get them there. Nines is going to fucking hate him by the end of this and he can’t do anything about it.

 

But he’ll try anyway because Nines asked him to and there’s that fucking warmth in his heart that just explodes at the idea of Nines trusting him enough for this. He’d do anything for the fucker and if making an idiot of himself is what Nines wants, he’ll do it.

 

He’s distracted, misses the way the weight in his lap has changed until there’s wet warmth around his cock and he cries out, reaching down for the tangle of brown hair that’s bobbing in his lap. Nines isn’t holding back, swallowing him whole and rumbling in a way that vibrates around his cock.

 

“Phck, Nines!”

 

He’s gasping, writhing as his shorts are pulled further down his hips, Nines finally pulling away to give him a break. There’s a smug smile on his lips and Gavin is groaning.

 

“You’re going to kill me, Nines.”

 

Nines sits up again and Gavin realizes that he’s completely nude. Nines borrowed sweats are laying in a pile on the floor and Gavin can’t pull his eyes away from the omega’s full cock dripping between his legs.

 

“Fuuuuck.”

 

Nines goes surprisingly easy when Gavin moves, rolling him onto his back to settle between his thighs. Nines grips at his arms, moaning as they roll their hips together. He’s still dressed and it’s starting to feel like a prison as his body starts reacting to Nines’ heat.

 

He has seasons despite what most people think. They might pale in comparison to the shit others go through, but he does have them. And Nines’ heat is hitting all the right buttons.

 

He’s sweating, pheromones leaking out of his skin and Nines reacts to them, shoving his face into his collar and whimpering. Nines is clawing at his shirt and Gavin lets him pull it off, Nines’ lips and tongue returning to that spot on his neck where his scent is heaviest.

 

“Smell so good, Gavin.”

 

Gavin closes his eyes, chuckling quietly before gently pushing Nines back down.

 

Nines’ pupils are blown wide, there’s blue flush just under his skin and Gavin’s never seen it before. He’s open and vulnerable in a way that Gavin wants to see more often. Nines has always been restrained, reserved. Like he’s afraid of what the world will think if he shows too much.

 

Gavin can understand that. Can appreciate being let in like this- trusted like this.

 

It’s a soft moment, making him pause.

 

He leans down, hesitating a moment before Nines closes the gap himself with a surprisingly gentle kiss.

 

It’s good, Nines tastes clean and warm and Gavin isn’t sure what he expected but it wasn’t this.

 

Nines’ hands start creeping up his neck, but Gavin slips away, trailing his lips along Nines’ jaw and collar, taking his turn at sampling the omegas’ scent straight from the source.

 

There’s slick seeping through the nylon of his gym shorts and fuck he should really do something about that. Nines is shaking just a little under his hands and Gavin is reminded that he’s been dealing with the heat for at least 16 hours on his own. He doubts Nines has been able to find any relief on his own if he’s sought Gavin’s space out for comfort.

 

And isn’t that just a fucking thought? Nines seeking out his space to soothe his heat as if Gavin actually made him feel safe and relaxed.

 

He doesn’t think about it long. Of course Nines sought him out- he’s the only person Nines has bothered to try to get to know outside of Connor and Hank and he couldn’t exactly go to them for help with this. He doubts Nines’ first choice is some middle-aged knotless beta.

 

It sours his mood and he ducks his head before Nines can see, sliding down the omegas body and hooking his arms under obscenely long legs. Nines gasps as Gavin maneuvers him into a better position for him to get his mouth on.

 

Hands thread into his hair as he laps at Nines’ perfect flushed cock. He barely hears Nines’ cry of pleasure as he swallows his cock, the sudden wrap of the omega’s thighs around his head serving to muffle everything he would have heard.

 

It’s a bit of an odd angle to ease his fingers into Nines’ slick hole, but the rush of come in his mouth makes it worth it. It’s as light and near-tasteless as the rest of Nines is, but the clench around his fingers serves to distract him from it.

 

It’s warm and tight and inviting as all hell, but he knows his stamina won’t handle it if he doesn’t get Nines off a few times first. Pulling out of the vice of Nines’ legs is a challenge, but one he takes on happily as he squirms to his knees. Nines is reaching for him, a whimper in his throat and Gavin moves so he’s within touching distance.

 

His fingers never leave Nines’ slick hole, massaging him through the aftershocks of his first heat orgasm.

 

“Doing okay, baby?”

 

Nines is squirming and Gavin can’t stop tracing the long lines of his body as it moves. Nines is a work of art- soft features contrasted against sharp musculature and he knows without a shadow of a doubt that anyone would want to be here in his place.

 

Fuck, Nines could have  _ anybody. _

 

Nines doesn’t answer him, just whines as he shivers through another orgasm. There’s slick all over Gavin’s hand and he doesn’t stop. Can’t stop- not if he wants this to work.

 

He does slow, leaning over the synthetic omega and giving him a chance to gather himself. Nines has always prided himself on control and this kind of thing must be fucking terrifying.

 

“Feels good, Nines?”

 

There’s a flutter of yellow before Nines is nodding, reaching for him again.

 

“G-Gavin.”

 

The voice is shaky and Gavin slows even further, just keeping firm pressure where it’s needed and waiting quietly.

 

“ _ Gavin!” _

 

Each time Nines says his name, a shiver wracks his body. He’s repeating it over and over, inhumanly strong arms pulling him onto the omega’s chest.

 

“Please- please I need- I need...”

 

“What do you need, baby?”

 

It’s a loaded question. No matter what Nines tells him, he won’t be able to deliver it.

 

_ Knot me. I need a knot! _

 

He knows the song and dance. He can eek a few more orgasms from Nines like this, but he already knows how this is going to end. With Nines in frustrated tears trying to grind down on-

 

“You. I need y-you!”

 

Gavin’s brain stutters and he freezes involuntarily for a moment.

 

“Beta, please…”

 

He shivers. Fuck, he’s never heard that before. No one has  _ wanted _ him as he is. Just wanted the illusion he could give- the close imitation of the real thing. He’s got a whole tub full of toys under his fucking bed and yet he’s never been enough because no sane omega wants a fucking beta. He can do it all with a little help, but it’s not real enough. He’s not real enou-

 

“Gavin?”

 

He snaps back to the real world, Nines pawing at his chest and LED red with worried blue eyes.

 

“I’m here, just-just hold on a minute.”

 

Nines lets him go as he crawls out of bed, but not without complaint as a plaintive whimper echoes in the room.

 

Gavin moves quick, reaching under his bed to pull a shoebox sized tub out and set it on the nightstand. He wants everything in reach for later- slips off his shorts before easing back onto the bed and sliding up next to Nines again. Nines leans over him happily, Gavin going with the motions as the omega pushes against him to straddle his waist.

 

Getting off a few times seems to have cleared Nines’ head a little, because he’s far more present and lively as he resumes rubbing his scent over Gavin’s body.

 

There’s hardly a warning as Nines’ hand wraps around his cock, giving him barely a moment to shout as wet warmth engulfs him.

 

Nines is in his lap, rocking back and forth while leaning on his chest. There’s a fluttering of color at his LED, his eyes closed, lips parted as the omega finds his rhythm. Gavin is just along for the ride, reaching down to cradle Nines’ hips as that broken static whine escapes again and again.

 

“Feels good, Nines?”

 

Steel blue eyes focus on his, a pointed grind on Gavin’s cock before he nodded.

 

Nines feels fucking perfect. Tight, wet, hot- it’s everything he needs to ease the itch under his own skin. The sight of the omega fucking himself on his cock, clear expression of bliss on his face- is enough to tip him over the edge.

 

He’s gripping Nines’ hips tight, thrusting lightly into his body and riding out the shudders of sensation. He can hear Nines’ needy whimpers as the sound of blood rushing to his head finally dims. He’s still hard- the one blessing his reactive cycle gives him.

 

The clock is ticking- he has to soothe Nines’ heat before his hormones burn out and leave him exhausted. Buy them a few hours of rest so he can respond again later.

 

Fuck. What if being an android means there  _ is _ no stop button for Nines? What if it’s just non-stop until whenever his programming finally says he’s done?

 

God, he’s fucked.

 

But Nines is starting to squirm more and  _ shit _ , he can’t just stop here. He has to try.

 

“Gavin?”

 

He lifts his head, meeting worried steel eyes and offers a quick smile that seems to soothe the fluttering red LED at the synth’s temple.

 

“C’mon, your turn.”

 

Nines tilts his head a moment before Gavin bucks up his hips, tilting the omega to the side and onto the bed. Nines gasps, clinging to him and whining a little as he realizes Gavin isn’t inside him anymore. Gavin stays close, craning for a kiss before shifting Nines into a better position, spreading his legs again.

 

“Just one more and I’ll give you what you need, okay baby?”

 

Nines seems to preen every time he calls him that. The apprehension and discomfort in his eyes have given way to a quiet eagerness. The LED fluttering between blue and yellow confirms that, tells him that Nines is enjoying this instead of being afraid.

 

Gavin repositions, taking a breath as he enters Nines again. Glad he does as Nines wails under him, strong legs curling around his waist and crushing them close together. He’s only able to make small movements, but it’s still drawing pleased moans from the omega’s lips.

 

He’s never- he’s never been able to keep it going this long before. Nines should be rejecting him at this point, demanding a knot to soothe him, but he isn’t. Gavin won’t push it, he knows that the heat won’t calm until there  _ is _ a knot, but it’s nice to be able to just go with it instead of trying to gauge how long he has before he gets tossed on his ass.

 

But Nines isn’t ready, isn’t relaxed enough yet.

 

The legs around his waist loosen as Nines grips the blankets over his head.

 

“Gavin, please.”

 

He answers Nines’ need, thrusting more firmly. More precisely. He knows he’s got it right when Nines shouts, hands clawing into his back and drawing enough blood he can smell. It doesn’t hurt, he’s too far in his own pleasure.

 

“So good, Gavin.”

 

The static is back, but a quick glance tells him it’s for a good reason. Nines’ hands are clinging to his shoulders, white all the way down to the wrist. He presses a kiss to one of them, pausing at the jolt that surges through the android’s body.

 

“ _ Don’t stop. _ ”

 

He raises a brow, but continues, pulling one of Nines’ hands to his mouth and kissing the palm. Working his way up to his fingers before taking one of them into his mouth.

 

Nines screams, ass clenching around him again as he feels a splash of come on his chest. Nines’ hand falls from his face as he loses himself to the tightness of his body, coming again in a sudden rush.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy shit Nines.”

 

He’s panting this time, but still fucking hard. Unbelievable.

 

Nines is moaning, still riding out the shocks of his orgasm and Gavin watches, offering gentle thrusts to get him through it. He wants to be amazed at the intensity of the androids synthetic heat, but can’t find it in himself to care that this is all a simulation.

 

It’s real enough for both of them.

 

Nines is pulling him down again, shoving his face into the crook of his neck and lapping at the sweat beading on his skin. He shudders, not having had someone be so obsessed with his scent before. A nip makes him gasp, soothed by a stroke of Nines’ strangely smooth tongue.

 

He wonders if the walking crime lab is analyzing him at the moment and it makes him laugh.

 

“Gavin?”

 

He pressed his nose into Nines’ collar bone, taking his share of the synthesized pheromones on the omegas skin.

 

“Nothing important.”

 

They have a few minutes before the heat ramps up again. Enough time for him to check in and make sure Nines is okay.

 

“Good, baby?”

 

Nines shivers, reaching for him again.

 

“Very good, Gavin. Think I just need one more.”

 

Gavin relaxes, the remaining tension in his body finally leaving. Nines is actually going to let him finish this. 

 

“I know, ‘m gonna make it really good for you, promise.”

 

Nines is kissing his cheek and humming.

 

“I don’t doubt you, beta.”

 

Fuck. Nines trusts him.  _ Actually _ trusts him.

 

He leans up again, moving to properly kiss the synth under him. Nines is melting into it, and it’s much softer than he expected Nines to ever be. He pulls away as the nagging gets him again.

 

“Why?”

 

Blue eyes look confused into his own.

 

“Why?”

 

Gavin is nodding, rolling his hips a little to test how much time they have. The flutter in Nines’ synthetic muscles letting him know he’s still riding out his high.

 

“Why me?”

 

Nines hums, nuzzling into his collar again.

 

“I didn’t want an alpha for a reason, Gavin.”

 

Gavin’s brows raise.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Nines is nodding, flush creeping up his chest again.

 

“They stink.”

 

Gavin sputters a laugh, pressing his forehead into the synth’s chest.

 

“Stink, huh? That why you wanted me?”

 

Nines huffs.

 

“Scent was one reason, yes. Nature was another. Your temperament leaves something to be desired, but I knew I could trust you.”

 

He looks up, a little stunned.

 

“You trust me?”

 

Nines is nodding, that squirm in his hips are back and they don’t have a lot of time, but Gavin is in awe.

 

“You’ve never let me down before, Gavin.”

 

Nines is painfully soft, fingers carding in his hair and Gavin hums deep in his chest at the gentleness of it.

 

“That right?”

 

He’s just talking to hear himself speak at this point, leaning down to kiss the omega again. Pouring a surprising amount of emotion into it.

 

He has to pull away again and Nines whimpers, reaching for him.

 

He looks back at wide blue eyes, not quite fearful but needy.

 

He’s kneeling at the edge of the bed, reaching for the bin he left on the nightstand. The heat is creeping up again and he needs to get everything ready if he wants it to end well.

 

Choosing a toy, he drops it within reach and returns to Nines’ side who curls around him eagerly, hooking a thigh around his hips and trying to reach for his cock again before Gavin bats his hand away with a laugh.

 

“Gavin?”

 

He’s nuzzling into Nines’ neck, pushing him back onto the bed.

 

“No gonna leave you empty, promise.”

 

Nines is relaxing again, letting Gavin take the lead again.

 

He’s running his hands down pale thighs and keeping his eyes on Nines’, just tracing his body and soothing him.

 

There’s still slick and come on Nines’ stomach- enough for him to trace a finger in and spread just for the scent of it. They can clean up later, he has other priorities at the moment.

 

Like sliding his fingers down the sensitive inside of the omega’s hip and slipping two fingers into his hole.

 

Nines cries out, arching as he finds his prostate with one thrust. Nines is loose and wet from slick and Gavin’s own come and it’s fucking perfect.

 

He reaches under his knees for the knotting toy he’s been warming with his own body, sliding out his fingers to start easing it in. Nines is gasping, leaning up to watch as Gavin starts fucking him with the toy. He’s spreading his legs more, getting purchase under his feet to press back onto it.

 

“Feel good?”

 

The knot toy is bigger than his own cock, flared out at the base and perfect for what they need it for. He has no doubts that Nines is having the time of his fucking life, but he wants to check.

 

Nines is nodding, pushing his hips down further as the blue flush creeps down to his thighs.

 

“Want me to knot you, baby?”

 

There’s a snarl in Nines’ chest and Gavin barely has time to react as he changes position, rolling onto his chest and onto his knees. Nines is rocking back needily when he finally catches up, moving to bracket the omegas back and sliding the toy back in.

 

It’s perfect, Nines pushing back into his grip as he works the toy in to the base, teasing the knot that he knows the omega needs.

 

He’s kissing the flushed shoulders just under him, reaching for one of the hands Nines has fisted in the bedsheets. He’s moaning, shuddering each time the knot presses against him, pushing back onto it.

 

Another push and the knot is slipping into his body.

 

Nines screams, shuddering as he comes onto the sheets. Gavin bites into his shoulder, finding the firm plate of his neck and keeping pressure anyway. He’s rocking the toy slightly, dragging out the orgasm for everything it’s worth, only stilling as the smallest hint of discomfort graces Nines’ features.

 

He lets go and Nines falls into a boneless heap on the bed.

 

Gavin carefully follow, laying sore and tired on Nines’ back. There’s a hum in the androids body and it would have bothered him if it didn’t sound like a goddamn purr.

 

He knows it’s Nines’ thirium pump. Maybe mixed with the breathy moans still escaping his lips.

 

It’s endearing, if a little strange.

 

“Gavin.”

 

He hums an acknowledgement into Nines’ back.

 

“The heat routines are resetting. I think I need to enter stasis.”

 

He huffs a laugh.

 

“You’re not the only one.”

 

Nines tries to lift his head in concern and Gavin grumbles disapprovingly, carding a hand through his hair and coaxing him back into stillness.

 

“Sleep. I meant sleep. We both need it.”

 

There’s a moment of quiet.

 

“Oh.”

 

Nines sounds loopy and Gavin breathes another laugh before reaching for a blanket to drape over his sweat-chill back.

 

He keeps stroking Nines’ hair until the body in his stills in a way that can only be described as… well stasis. Nines stops breathing needlessly, some of the humming in his body quieting. It’s calm and quiet.

 

He repositions a little, tilting his head into the crook of his arm before relaxing finally.

 

They’ll do this again later. Maybe a handful more times.

 

That’s an exhausting thought, but he smiles anyway. He’ll do whatever Nines’ needs him to for as long as he’s wanted here.

 

He can’t think of doing anything else.

 

Slipping into sleep, he feels warm and content in a way he’s never had before. Follows the feeling into the black and relaxes into it.

 

He can think more about it later.

 

===

 

Nines moves with him, laying back onto sheets and moaning as Gavin positioned himself between his legs, sliding back inside where he needs so desperately.

 

He can feel everything, smell every change in Gavin’s body even when his analysis routines refuse to work the way they should. The heat is still clawing in his chest, but it’s not nearly as distressing as it was before.

 

Not with Gavin here with him.

 

The beta is experienced, moving with him seamlessly while minding his own limits. It’s more than he ever expected, ever thought he could want. Gavin makes this worth it- makes him want to do it again. He feels safe despite the vulnerability and Gavin hasn’t done anything but encourage him.

 

It’s late into the third day and he feels sluggish, the pleasure in his body getting lost to the overload on his processors. He can tell Gavin is tired too- the beta stopped being able to climax nearly an hour ago, but he’s still trying to get Nines there. Trying to reach the point of satisfaction that he’s brought Nines to five times already.

 

There’s a warning in his HUD that tells him he’s overheating, that stasis is required soon.

 

But he can’t. Not yet. Not without-

 

“ _ Gavin _ .”

 

Green eyes meet his and Gavin grins knowingly.

 

“Ready, babe?”

 

He’s nodding, relaxing back into the pillows as Gavin pulls away leaving him empty and chilled from the lack of human body heat.

 

Gavin doesn’t ever leave him for long, and this is no exception, but he can’t help the whine that leaves his throat.

 

Gavin is back instantly, a heavy weight on his chest as lips and teeth press against his collar. The human can’t leave any lasting marks on his body, but Nines has been able to leave a few of his own. Nothing permanent, Gavin has never pushed him away even on the deeper bites.

 

It just feels right. Marking Gavin feels right and soothes some of the need coursing through him.

 

Gavin is spreading him again and Nines whimpers, knowing what comes next. Reaches down to stroke his cock and squirm as the blunt head of the knotting toy pushes into him.

 

Gavin is leaning over him, watching him carefully as he works the length of the toy inside him.

 

Nines appreciates the extra attention, knows that this is something Gavin feels insecure about but will still put effort into. Just as much effort as he has with everything else- all for him.

 

The scent on Gavin’s skin draws him in and he leans up on an elbow to mouth at the bruised side of the beta’s neck. Calming, grounding- he wants nothing else.

 

The toy inside him is moving faster, harder. He’s spreading his legs further in instinct he shouldn’t have but does anyway.

 

“C’mon Nines, I know you need it. Let me give it to you.”

 

He’s gasping as he nods into Gavin’s shoulder, pushing back with his hips until the base of the knot is pressing against him. He’s crying out, the deep ache and need taking over as he works his cock, meeting each rough thrust Gavin gives him.

 

“C’mon baby, let me do it. Let me make you come.”

 

Gavin is whispering into his ear and warnings blare in his HUD as his core temperature rises a few degrees. He’s not scared- knows without fear that this is part of the process and Gavin will be there guiding him through it like he has before.

 

His body gives suddenly, welcoming the wide knot of the toy and sending him into a fit of feedback and pleasure. He comes instantly, intensely. It scrapes out all thought and forces him to collapse back onto the sheets to face head-on.

 

He’s shuddering, the errant programs that have been piling up on his processors since the last knot finally shaking free and resorting back into their proper places.

 

He can see Gavin in the way he’s used to. Identify the composition of his sweat and hormones, the slight tremble in his muscles as he waits patiently for Nines to come down.

 

A task list pops up in his HUD, demanding a stasis and soft reboot to correct the stress on his core.

 

The timer starts counting down and Nines relaxes, Gavin falling suit immediately after.

 

Gavin never strays far during this period, often settling right on top of him as if the knot in Nines’ body actually belonged to him.

 

It doesn’t, but Nines doesn’t care. Likes being able to wrap his fingers in the beta’s hair and feel the warm weight seep into his body. Likes being able to shift however he wants to without worry of harming his partner.

 

Gavin is out like a light before he enters stasis and Nines smiles fondly at the exhausted human.

 

He already knows they’ll have to do this again in a few hours. The routines are calculating in his mind and it hits him that it  _ excites _ him unlike before. More time with Gavin- more time sharing pleasure and warmth.

 

He doesn’t know what comes after this- after the heat dies and they’re left with making sense of the relationship between them, but he’s happy. Content to have this moment for what it is.

 

Gavin is snoring against his chest and Nines chuckles, easing into stasis.

 

Gavin will be there when he wakes. Gavin will be there when the heat ends. Gavin will be there waiting for him at the precinct with a small smile and a venomless jab to invite him into harmless banter. Gavin won’t see less in him for this- for any of this. He might even want to do it again now that this is a firm part of his new life.

 

And Nines?

 

Nines is sure the warmth in his chest is love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! https://twitter.com/Vertizontally


End file.
